The 2nd Servant Part 2 transcript
Announcer: "Previously on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The New Adventures, the Power Rangers are still working harder to get Trini back on their team," Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "She seems quite terrified." Jason/Red Ranger: "Terrified's not the exact same as terribly sorry." Announcer: "things are still going dark and crazy in Angel Grove." Zack/Black Ranger: "Where's Trini?" Billy/Blue Ranger: "What's the matter, Zack? an evil army and a giant lizard monster not enough for you?" Zack/Black Ranger: "I don't care about them, Billy, I want Trini." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers keep working harder? find out on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The New Adventures, next." [Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune In Background] Tune Continues Go, go Power Rangers Leo Howard as Jason Lee Scott go, go Power Rangers Seth Giambrone as Billy Cranston go, go Power Rangers Trevor Jackson as Zack Taylor Continues In Background go, go Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver go, go Power Rangers Bailee Madison as Kimberly Hart go, go Power Rangers Lana Condor as Trini Kwan the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: Downtown Angel Grove Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger (offscreen): "I'm Trini Kwan, and I did terrible and horrible things, I sworn to serve a dark master and mistress, I obeyed their every single command and committed crimes in their names, I betrayed and attacked everybody who used to be my good friend, 1 by 1, I destroyed the other Power Rangers, and with nobody left to stop me in my tracks, I brought the entire city town down to the depths of doom, I'm Trini Kwan, I did terrible and horrible things, and I have absolutely no regrets." The very next day....... Rita: "A universe without Power Rangers," Lord Zedd: "we were beginning to think we'd never see the entire day," Rita: "but finally, the city town's ours," Lord Zedd: "and victory's ours as well," Rita: "fine work, our servant," Lord Zedd: "you made us super proud." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Thanks a bunch, it was super fun and thrilling." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger walks around the entire city streets while thinking back to the times she was with the other Power Rangers. Flashback sequence...... The 6 Ranger Teens are enjoying their lunch break at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Trini: A Bit End flashback sequence......... Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Sector 3's pretty secure, real silent up there ever since all of the citizens of Angel Grove cleared out." Rita: "Get used to it, our dear, servant," Lord Zedd: "this entire city town's only the 1st of many." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I know that already." Another flashback sequence........ The 6 Power Rangers are fighting against the Putty Patrollers. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Alright," Zack/Black Ranger: "way to go, Trini!" End flashback sequence........ Another flashback sequence......... Zack and Trini are walking around Angel Grove Park. Zack: "And Billy says-" End flashback sequence........... Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Well, we finally did it, they're really gone for good." The other Power Rangers' super powers come right in view. Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "Huh, what?" Rita: "Servant, report," Lord Zedd: "what's going on around here?" Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "I don't-no, please, I destroyed you, you're all-" Rita: "Trini," Lord Zedd: "attack right now." Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger begins doing her martial arts karate moves. Rita: "On your feet, Trini," Lord Zedd: "your true powers allow us to assist you in combat," Rita: "but we can only help if you get up and fight against them." The other 5 Power Rangers begin fighting against Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger. Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger: "So, Zack, aren't you gonna challenge me?" Billy/Blue Ranger: "There's nothing left for us to say," Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "You tried to destroy us," Jason/Red Ranger: "did you ever think we never take it personally?" Tommy/Green Ranger: "it's over right now, Trini." They continue fighting against 1 another. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "She seems quite terrified." Jason/Red Ranger: "Terrified's not the exact same as terribly sorry." Tommy/Green Ranger: "I don't care how she's feeling, Trini's become a dangerous criminal and she needs to be stopped." Zack/Black Ranger: "Well she'll be, I'm gonna make sure about it." Wrist Watch Beeping Billy/Blue Ranger: "Yeah, Zordon? what is it?" Zordon: "I got a lock on Trini, fellow Rangers, she's heading west." Cut to Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger heading west...... Rita: "Okay, Zedd, you know what we say." Rita and Lord Zedd: "Magic wand, make our evil Yellow Ranger grow." The evil magic makes Evil Trini/Evil Yellow Ranger grow gigantic. Giant Evil Trini/Giant Evil Yellow Ranger: "Now that's more like it." Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dino Rescue Zords, now!" The 5 Power Rangers summon the Dino Rescue Zords. Rita: "This is too much," Lord Zedd: "we must send in Rito Revolto and enlarge him." Rita and Lord Zedd send in Rito Revolto. Rito Revolto: "It's destruction time." Rita and Lord Zedd: "Magic wand, make our Rito grow." The evil magic makes Rito Revolto grow gigantic. Giant Rito Revolto: "I got you now." The 5 Power Rangers continue fighting against Giant Evil Trini/Giant Evil Yellow Ranger 'til Rita's evil spell's broken and Trini/Yellow Ranger's no longer pure evil. Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Hey, what happened? what have I been doing? Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord!" Trini/Yellow Ranger pilots the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord and rejoins her good friends and teammates. Jason/Red Ranger: "Trini, you're back on the team again," Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "you're no longer under Rita's evil spell," Zack/Black Ranger: "it's time for Super Rescue Megazord power right now." All 6 Power Rangers: "Super Rescue Megazord, now's the time!" The Super Rescue Megazord transformation sequence begins. The Mastadon Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord's back and arms, the Triceratops Zord and the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord transform into the Super Rescue Megazord's legs, the Pterodactyl Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord's chest plate and the Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord's torso. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dragonzord locked on," The Dragonzord causes the Super Rescue Megazord's head and face to appear. Tommy/Green Ranger: "checking it out." All 6 Power Rangers: "Activating Super Rescue Megazord battle mode!" The Power Rangers continue fighting against Rito Revolto and they keep going 'til they knock him out and Rito Revolto shrinks back down to his normal size. Rito Revolto: "I'm shrinking, I'm shrinking!" Rito Revolto's now his normal size. Rito Revolto: "You're gonna pay for that!" Tommy/Green Ranger: "Alright," Jason/Red Ranger: "we finally did it!" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "we finally beat him!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "now let's go tell Zordon and Alpha about it." Back in Rita and Lord Zedd's lair Lord Zedd: "Oh pepper dimples," Rita: "I can't believe they fell for it again!" Squatt: "Hey, chill out, you guys," Baboo: "at least our lair's not crumbling apart." Rita: "Not right now, I got such a headache!" Fade to a black screen...... ABC Kids 2.0 Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The New Adventures will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Back in the Power Chamber Jason: "Zordon, Alpha, we finally got Trini back on our team." Zordon: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, you all did good out there, she's no longer under Rita's evil spell." Alpha 5: "Aye yi, yi, yi, yi, I'm so relieved Trini's no longer pure evil, it sure was terrifying." Kimberly: "Come on, you guys, let's go, we can't keep Ernie and the others waiting." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves over to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Trini: "I'm terribly sorry about how I was acting, you guys were doing good out there, but I'm so relieved I'm not under Rita's evil spell any longer." Jason: "Good thing, Trini," Kimberly: "no matter what happens to you," Zack: "the Power Rangers will always be a team." Chuckling Fade to a black screen........ A memorial dedication reads: In Memoriam: Pua Magasiva (1980-2019), Alistair Browning (1954-2019), Cody Slaton (1983-2019) and Robert Axelrod (1944-2019).